His Other Side
by Katy KaBoom
Summary: Madara\O.C. Ketsueki has a dark past that led her to the arms of her beloved, but he may be the cause of more than just her relationship problems. Will he push her over the edge? I Dont Own Naruto, or CHI and AZUMI
1. Chapter 1: Every Move He Makes

DISCLAIMER Y'ALL: **I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, because honestly… if I did, like so many other fanfic'ers, it would be super porn.**

**Nor do I own CHI UCHIHA or AZUMI OF THE DESSERT. Two very wonderfull authors own them. This story is for them. I hope you like it girls ^.^ **

**So Ketsueki is a spunky talented girl who has a thing for Madara Uchiha. She has to live with only being a lover to him and not his love. Her two bestfriends feel she shouldn't have to deal with this, and they know as well as anyone the terrors that the demon man represents. But Ketsu can't help herself. She too knows the monster that he is, but she's seen his truly tender side. And it stole her heart. Will she ever make him love her? Will her past come back to haunt her?**

**Bolded is Chi allowing the girls to communicate in their minds (for privacy), and the italics are Ketsueki's (or any other characters) personal thoughts.**

**Read and review guys I love feed back!**

Ketsueki sighed as she stood onto her tip toes trying reach the green tea above the stove. She yet again cursed her lack of hight. 20 years old and she was still 5'2" it was bogus.

"Damnit!" she stumbled almost falling into the noodles bubbling on the stove.

"Careful there kiddo, you know you can ask for help." A thick honey deep voice drawled in her ear as he reached over her head and pulled the tea down for her. Madara wasn't a fool. He knew what he did to her body. It's not like it was hard for anyone to tell when she tensed and turned bright red every time he got close to her.

But after living with him for nearly nine years she knew how to play back, "You know me Mada-chan," Ketsueki said turning and pressing her hips slightly into him, "I like it dangerous."

"And rough and fast and hard." He drawled winking lazily. He enjoyed toying with Ketsueki. She had come to him an extremely damaged 11 year old. She'd been out celebrating her birthday when on the way home some petty thugs had brutally slaughtered her father and raped and killed her mother, forcing her to watch. She'd lost it. Taking their knife and killing them both. Madara had come apon the gruesome scene to find a small shaking child covered in the blood of her parents and their assailants.

He saw that she was about to fall into shock and possibly even insanity. In a rare moment of tenderness Madara took the small child in his arms. All he said was, "It's ok. It's ok for you to cry with me. I will always hold you when you need it. I will protect you."

Ketsueki, her name oddly suited for her circumstances, fell into his arms. She sobbed harder than she ever had. She clutched him desperately seeking something to fill that emptiness. Only this stranger was there. Was what she needed.

Madara had carried her back and ordered the two nine year olds, who sometimes came to visit him in his hidden place on the Uchiha estate, to care for the girl. He came a week later when they had told him she was asking for him. When he came in she had been cleaned of the blood that had covered her when he found her. The terror though, that was still there, in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Madara asked the child who stood next to the bed glaring at him.

"Yume Ketsueki"

"Hn. Chisai Akumu. It seems you are already well known for your superb defensive…..ah… skills." He eyed the child. Then locked eyes with her, making his decision in the moment, "They are looking for you; and they wish no ill will towards you. You can go now as long as you know that if you tell them who it is who took you from that place, if you tell them where I am, I will find you and finish what those men started. Or, you can stay. Train with me, I'm leaving soon, you won't have to come back to this village for a long while. You can learn to heal those wounds. They will always hurt put you can ease the pain."

Ketsueki stared at the man. There was a challenge in his eyes. He clearly was too ancient to have any concept of age. He must think she was some kid. She motioned for him to come down to her level so she could tell him something.

He knelt in front of her and she punched him in the face as hard as she could. He stumbled and fell onto his ass, sitting in front of her his eyes widened in amasement at the child who had the guts to hit him after he had taken her in. He was about to say something when he saw the tears in her eyes. "You said you'd hold me when I cried. But you didn't come back." She said almost sobbing.

Madara chuckled taking her into is arms, "Forgive me, little nightmare, you have my word it won't happen again."

She layed her head on his shoulder, "Ass."

And since that day she had traveled with him. With the Akatsuki. She trained and sparred with Madara. Hell they were an equal match when it came to the battle field. But the obsidian haired bastard held sway to her heart. He knew she wanted him. He had since she hit puberty. But he didn't know that she loved him. But because she did she was putty in his hands. She would follow the ass hole to hell and back for a kind word, let alone a touch.

She looked into his burning red eyes and liquid desire pooled between her legs. She sighed and turned to go back to the living room to re-count how many people were having green tea and who was having sake. Madara slapped her ass and pulled her against him.

"Always running Chisai Akuma"

"You know it wouldn't be as much fun if I gave in. Then you woudn't get to chase me"

Madara growled and grabbed her face turning it toward him he smashed his lips to hers and she moaned into the kiss. The green tea fell from her hand and he picked her up by the ass letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She fisted her hands in his hair pulling closer to him. He pressed his erection into the sensitive spot between her legs making her moan in desire.

A dark rough chuckle came from the door way and the pair pulled apart to see the silver haired nin leaning against the kitchen door. "God Madara, you are insatiable." Ketsueki growled at the unwanted pest. Hidan just laughed at her, "I thought you came in here to make drinks ketsu?"

"Why don't you help her by leaving us be?" Madara growled.

"Nah, I think she likes it when I watch what you do to her." He said in a cocky leering tone.

Ketsu lifted her head and locked eyes with him. Her already pale grey eyes turned a shimmering silver, Hidan's own eyes glossed over as she willed him out the door and down the hall. He stopped in the opening to the sitting room and called for the others to 'watch this'.

"Come on Mada-chan, I think we wont want to miss this." She said dragging him to meet the small crowd gathered around the bathroom door. Madara realized what was happening before the rest and chuckled into ketsueki's ear, "you truly are a little night mare, aren't you kid?"

Hidans face was inches from the toilet water, his toungue stretched out to meet it when Madara started rubbing his hands up and down her sides, bending at the waist to nibble her ear. Her concentration was broken and Hidan snapped his head up.

"Wha- what the hell? Ketsu you bitch!" He screamed, leaping to his feet.

Chi and Azumi could barely stand they were laughing so hard. Azumi slapped Ketsu on the back, "god you're a genius girl"

Ketsu looked over her shoulder and eyed Madara as he smiled at her and her friends.

"Go play, we'll finish later, chiisai akumu." He whispered turning and walking away.

She watched him go and pushed the sudden longing in her chest down as quickly as she could. But when she turned around to see the girls hands on their hips, she knew she'd been caught. She followed the tall slim raven haired beauty, and her shorter, equally beautiful other half out the door.

As soon as they entered the small garden surrounding the coi pond they turned and a voice rang out in her head. **You are in so much trouble little miss. **Chi said.

**You definitely are. **Azumi agreed nodding.

**Yay! End of chapter 1! I had a little trouble deciding if I should end it now, or not. But if I hadn't this chapter would have gone on for ever. Don't worry there will be smut in other chapters ;)**

**Read and Review, I dig constructive criticism, but if you flame me, the notion will be returned in like. ie I'll flame you right back :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

**okay okay update! finaly finaly! It took me forever to figure out what to do! Now you'll have to read and find out! WARNING SOME OF THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY BE CONSTRUED AS VIOLENT AND GOREY. **

**i dont own Naruto, if i did it would suck cause im not that good ^_^**

**SOOOO read and review. but don't waste you're time flaming me. If it's not respectfull critisism. IDGAF. **

**lots and lots and lots of love to the twins! This story wouldnt be happening (how ever slowly) without them.**

* * *

Ketsueki shook in her sleep. Tears streamed down her face.

++Ketsueki laughed as she walked down the street holding her parents hands. "Mommy this was the best birthday ever. I can't wait until next year."

Her mom smiled and laughed down at her, "Yes baby, you'll be twelve then."

Her dad saw them just before she did. The men creeped from the shaddows of an alley just in front of where they standing. Neither of her parents were shinobi. But her father nobly stepped in front of them. "We have no money. There is nothing for you with us."

The men laughed. The tall slim man pulled a knife from a pouch on his hip. "We aren't here for your money fool. We are here for whats in your brain. The boss doesn't want you to finish your research. Says there are some things that aren't meant to be known."

The shorter man stalked around her father as the slim man stepped into him. Ketsueki heard the wet sound of his flesh tearing as the man pulled the blade across her fathers stomach. Still she couldn't close her eyes as blood and heavier things slid from his body to the pavement. Blood spattered across the pale blue of her mothers blouse and her dress. It was her special birthday dress. Ketsu watched her father thud to his knees, then, mesmerized by the horror in front of her, she watched the thin man pull the blade roughly across her fathers throat. He hadn't even had time to react. She watched the life drain out of her fathers eyes and finaly the shriek that had been building leaked from her throat.

Blood pumped and covered the thin man in quick spurts. Her father had barely hit the ground before he was on her, "You're going to watch this you little brat." He growled into her ear. The shorter bulkier one grabbed her mother and threw her to the ground. He was on top of her in less than second. Ketsueki pulled and struggled against the man holding her. A deep boiling rage filled her and she grew still in the strangers arms.

Ketsu watched as the short man pumped his hips into her mother from behind. Her mother was silent except to beg ketsueki to close her eyes. She instead locked eyes with her mother as tears rand down her face. They were angry, scared tears and they made her hate the two men all the more. The man finished spattering his fluids all over her mothers face and body. The man holding Ketsueki pulled her head up with a fist full of hair as the other one began to beat her mother. Again and again his fists slammed her mothers head back. Blood dripped from her mouth and her nose was a flattened bloody smear and her eyes were swollen shut. The man drug her mother's limp body infront of Ketsu. You could barely understand what she was saying, "Pees done kew huh." Over and over again. The men laughed as she begged them not to kill her daughter. Ketsu's eyes widened in horror as the mans fist burst through her mothers chest, blood pouring over her, soaking her front and Ketsueki's.

There was a high keening noise and as the men continued to laugh and discuss their plans for her she realized she was making the noises. Red flooded her vision as she twisted in the arms of the thin man and launched herself at him.

Ketsueki woke up screaming and imediately launched three kunai into the wall. When she could see what was around her she realized Madara had barely dodged them. She was shaking and crying. She pulled her knees to her ches and wrapped her arms around them.

Madara knelt on the bed next to her, moving the tangled sheets out of the way. "Now, didn't I tell you I would always hold you when you cried Chiisai Akuma?"

Ketsu jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest. He simply held her and rubbed her back. No attempts at seduction. He just held her and allowed her to cry there. Finaly when no more tears would come he wrapped her up in the sheet and his arms and rocked her back and fourth while he sung her a lullaby. When she slept again there were no more night mares. Just the sound of Madara's honey smooth voice and the smell of him.

* * *

**So tell me what ya' think ok? ok!**


End file.
